


Don't Let Me Go

by xxNoName223



Category: Avengers- Infinity War, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN IW (INFINITY WAR), F/M, Major Spoilers, Much love for my babes., Multi, Peter and Tony need a hug, So does Kaia, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNoName223/pseuds/xxNoName223
Summary: End of Infinity War. Trying to heal the sting of the ending.





	Don't Let Me Go

                                         "Mr. Stark?" A small voice sounded behind the multi-millionaire.  _Dear God_ , he prayed.  _Not him. Please, not him too._

        "I-I don't feel so good."

              Hesitantly, Tony Stark spun to face the wide-eyed face of Peter Parker. His hands were shaking, and his face was a sickly pale.

   "You're alright," he comforted, as Peter took a step in his direction.

                 "I do-I don't know what's happening," he panicked, collapsing in Tony Stark's arms. The man looked into his terrified eyes, attempting to lay him gently on the ground. Peter fought to stay upright, clutching to Tony's shoulder like a child.

                 "I don't wanna go. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna die, please, Mr. Stark," he begged.

   Tony felt a pang of grief consume him; this boy- the always-smiling, goofy, naive, pure,  _good_ , young boy- was being robbed of his life.

               He hadn't noticed how much the kid had grown on him until the moment he began to fade and slip through his fingers.

      With his body turned to dust, Peter lay still. His eyes calmly met his mentor's with a sad acceptance.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before his youthful face turned to ash and blew away into the wind.

               Tony grabbed for the body that was no longer there.

     Bile rose in his throat, constricting his thoughts. He stared at his hands that only seconds prior had held his kid. He would never again hear the bubble of Peter's laugh, never would see his awestruck face anytime Peter suited up. And for the first time in many years, a tear rolled down Tony Stark's cheek. 

          "You had nothing to be sorry for, Kid." 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY. I will update this isn't all. I'm crying I miss Peter so much Marvel better make sure my baby and his adopted-billionare-father get a happy ending. Love y'all!


End file.
